WaterBender's Giant Adventure
by AvatarCat13
Summary: Katara is jealous that Aang's taller than her, so she gets a potion that lets her grow to his height. But the potion gets out of control, and she finds herself growing taller than Aang...and everyone else. Can Aang and the rest of Team Avatar find a way to shrink her before she accidentally destroys the city? Rated T for sensual humor and other stuff.
1. Jealousy And A Potion

**AvatarCat13: Hey there, everyone, and here is an all-new story of mine! This one will feature someone growing to 50 feet tall! Then again...lame entry, isn't it? And before we go on with it, here's a little something I'd like to say first.**

**I saw that there were a few FanFics with a certain person growing into a giant, and I've even seen cartoons like that when I was a kid. So I thought to myself, "What if I did one myself? What if I did that for Avatar: The Last AirBender?" I am really sure that there's one already called Attack Of The Giant Suki. And I've read one FanFic that has Katara slightly jealous of Aang being taller than her...and that's what inspired me.**

**So anyways, here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last AirBender doesn't belong to me; it belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. I DO own this story, though.**

**Summary: Katara gets jealous that Aang's taller than her, so she gets a potion from a secret market that lets her grow to his height. But the potion gets out of control, and she finds herself growing taller than Aang...and everyone else at that. Soon enough, she grows to a 50 foot tall giantess! Can Aang and the rest of Team Avatar find a way to shrink her before she accidentally destroys the city?**

**Publishing Date: June 3, 2013**

**Rated T for: Mild language (if any), sensual references, and other stuff I can't think of.**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Jealousy And A Potion**_

Months had passed since Republic City was going to start being built. But for right now, let's focus on Ba Sing Se for this story, okay? Anyways, ever since the Hundred Year War came to an end, Avatar Aang and his friends had worked for peace and harmony among the four nations while resuming their normal war-free lives. Other than a few rebellions here and there, things were slowly turning for the better...but certain tension could come along.

It was another warm summer in Ba Sing Se, especially at the Jasmine Dragon, Iroh's tea shop. And there was going to be a meeting some time in a few more weeks, so Avatar Aang and his friends could relax for a while. But as of right now...everyone was asleep except for a certain person already up and sipping tea while observing the scenery of the city.

Katara of the Southern Water Tribe sat at an outside table on the balcony, watching the sun start to rise over the horizon. She was all dressed up in her warm-weather Water Tribe robes, and her hair had been fixed to become her usual mane with the topknot. Right now, she was thinking on what to do with her boyfriend for the day, patting Momo the lemur absentmindedly. But in case he needed anything done for the day, she would wait until he was finished.

"You think Aang might like the sunrise, Momo?" she asked the lemur, calmly sipping the tea while patting his head. Momo gave a chirp, making Katara smile and say, "Oh, I think he'll like it too. Just you wait."

But as she finished speaking, she heard a gentle knock at the door and turned around. Standing at the doorway was Avatar Aang himself, dressed up in his formal Air Nomad robes with his glider staff connected to a strap on the back. Just as usual, the AirBending Avatar looked very dashing this morning, his lean yet powerful frame silhouetted against the sunlight.

"I saw the sunrise already...and it's beautiful," Aang told her with that gentle goofy smile on his face. "Just like you."

Katara gave him a smile, saying, "Good morning to you too, sweetie. And didn't Sokka say to knock to come inside?" she added with a playful smirk.

Aang shrugged back, still smiling. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Katara replied as she got up from her seat and walked over to him. "So what do you think we should do...today...?"

Now that she was close to Aang, she was now looking up to him in shock..._up to _him. Just hours ago, before they fell asleep, they had been both the same height at five feet. But now, she only reached up to his chin now, so she had to strain her neck a bit to look up. Katara never guessed her boyfriend would grow taller than her one day...this was an unexpected turn of events.

Aang was looking down at her in confusion, asking, "What? Did Appa sneeze on me again?"

"Oh...no, you're fine," Katara stammered, stepping back. "It's...you're...taller than me now."

"I am?" Aang asked as he tilted his head to one side.

Katara nodded. "Well, of course you are! I mean...look at you!"

He stepped over towards her and looked down at her, his dark gray eyes widening at the sudden realization. But then...Katara noticed a bit of a smile come across Aang's face, making her a bit irritated now. A small seed of jealousy must have planted itself into her mind, for she felt like it wasn't fair he was leaving her in the dust thanks to his new height. If she could just grow to his height, then she wouldn't be feeling jealous right now.

"Katara?" Aang's voice made her snap back to reality. "You got bumble-maggot gut or something? You're pulling some_ really_ weird faces."

**(Author's Note: Warriors reference!)**

"Huh? Oh...I just have a bit of a mild stomachache," she lied. "It's nothing bad. Just a bit of warm tea, and I'll be feeling fine."

To her surprise, Aang seemed to buy this, for he said, "Okay. So what should we do today?"

Keeping her mind off the resentment, Katara suggested, "How about we go for a walk around the city? All of us, I mean."

"Great idea," the Avatar agreed, kissing her cheek lightly.

**...**

So Team Avatar had gotten prepared for their day out, ready to spend time having fun before going to the serious stuff. Yet even though Katara tried to enjoy the day, she felt the same kind of jealousy from before...but it got worse at the others' reactions. Her brother Sokka had even congratulated Aang on getting to be as tall as him and Zuko, the current Fire Lord, and even made a joke about him being taller than Appa one day. The more she thought about it, the worse she was starting to feel.

But the master WaterBender wanted to clear her head of these jealous thoughts since it was a day for relaxing. Perhaps a day out in the city could keep her mind clear.

As they walked down the main streets and onwards, the heroes of the war began looking around the shops and stuff, browsing around. People around them were greeting them occasionally, even commenting on Aang's new height and how much he had grown. Hearing all this made Katara feel the same seed of envy take root into her mind again, disliking the way he wasn't minding people noticing how tall he was now. For some odd reason, she wondered if they would notice her if she was as tall as he was.

Around her, her friends were checking out several stores together. Sokka and Suki were checking out the weapons market, Toph was just drifting around, and Aang was looking through many shops and checking them out. Only Zuko and Katara were the only ones who didn't browse at the moment, but for different reasons. Zuko wasn't shopping because he said he wasn't much of a shopper, but Katara wasn't shopping either because of her mind being occupied.

_Why can't I be tall like Aang or Sokka? Or even Zuko? I just wish I can be as tall as them._

"Psst! Young lady...over here!"

Katara looked around, trying to find the speaker. The voice, which sounded middle-aged and male, said, "Didn't you hear me? Get your sexy behind over here! I got somethin' to show ya!"

She looked around until she finally noticed the man whispering to her. He was a seedy yet quite good-looking young man with short black hair with light brown stripes among it, and he was hiding behind a barrel filled with cabbages. Plus, he was wearing a long black coat that reached down to his ankles, and he had his hands in the pockets of the coat. To Katara, he looked like one of the pirates she had come across just four years back...only slightly.

"Hey there," she greeted the man. Then, more warily, she added, "And if you want to say anything about my butt, then keep it to yourself."

The man shrugged. "Sorry, miss, but I just needed to get your attention. Listen...just call me the Dealer, and I heard your problem. I heard that you're jealous of your Avatar boyfriend's new height, and I think I got a solution."

Katara blinked twice before processing on what this man said. _He could help me with my new problem? But how?_

"I bet I know what you're thinking," the Dealer said with a wink. "I bet you're wondering how I can help you. But I can...for twenty gold pieces, that is."

"Twenty gold pieces?" Katara asked with widened eyes. But despite this, she knew he could help her out, so she started digging into her bag and said, "Okay, just let me get the money out."

She pulled out the money and handed it to the Dealer, who took the money and said, "Good. Now that the money's here, I got just the thing for you. Just let _me _get it outta my coat." He dug into it and pulled out a small green bottle, saying, "Here we go. A growth potion!"

Katara stared down at it, doubtful. She recalled when she and her friends were in the Fire Nation and they had come across the same singing nomads that led them to the Cave of Two Lovers. They had given them a potion that made them experience all kinds of love, and Toph Bei Fong herself, the blind EarthBender with the tough-as-nails personality, had found love. Fortunately, the potion's effects didn't last long, and they were back to their normal selves.

But as for this potion, she was starting to doubt it. She didn't know why, but she felt like asking for a refund; this just looked like a drink you could carry around.

"Growth potion?" she asked.

"Yep," the Dealer replied with a wink. "I'll tell you how it works. Take a spoonful for your kind of size once a day, and results will appear an inch every two weeks."

Stunned at this, Katara yelped, "An inch every two weeks?! But...what if I wanted to be taller right now?"

The Dealer shrugged. "Don't ask me. Just do what the instructions say, and you'll be fine."

"But what'll happen if I just drink the whole thing?"

But as soon as Katara said this, she nearly regretted it. The Dealer was gazing at her with a mix of shock and doubt, and she wondered what he would say next.

"I...don't think that's a good idea, miss," he told her. "I wouldn't try it if I were you. That's why instructions are written: to be followed out, you know? But you better go; the Fire Lord's in the city, and he'll have my head if I'm caught selling my wares."

Katara smiled to herself at what her friend would do. "Zuko won't try and behead you. He's my friend, and he's trying to not become his father. But anyways, thanks for the potion."

The Dealer nodded with a sly smile. "No problem. And by the way..." he added, his grin getting even craftier as he eyed her rear. "...you DO have a sexy behind...and quite a big one too. Has your boyfriend been tapping it lately?"

SMACK!

Katara had felt so shocked and mortified at this that she slapped the man hard in the face before taking the potion and walking off. She thought, _How dare he say something like that? If there's anyone who can talk about my butt, then it'll be Aang!_

Despite this, though, she felt happy that her new problem was going to be solved. Now she would be as tall as Aang and not worry at being the shortest person in Team Avatar. But just as she walked off, she turned to see the Dealer looking dizzy after being slapped in the face.

"Don't care..." he was muttering, swaying before he hit the ground. "...it was worth it."

**...**

Once the day was done, Team Avatar headed back to the Jasmine Dragon tea shop, where it was also an inn for travelling people. Dinner that night consisted of ex-general Iroh's famous roast turkey duck along with potatoes and mixed vegetables (the last two the only things Aang chose to get because of his diet), and they talked about many things that was going on in the world at the moment. But one person had not joined in the conversation.

After she helped Iroh and his assistant Jin clean the dishes, Katara quickly said her good-night and walked over to her room. Since she and Aang weren't going to get married right away, they were sleeping in other rooms...that were next to each other. But she had no time to worry about it now; now was the time for her to put her new plan into action.

_I really wish there was another way; I mean, I don't know where that potion would've come from, _she suddenly thought. _But I just want to be as tall as Aang. Just that height._

Once she made it to the bedroom, Katara quickly locked the door and took out the green potion bottle the Dealer had given her. She didn't want to waste any time growing a few inches or even a foot, so she pulled the cork off the bottle and took a brief sniff. It smelled rather sweet like the scent of fresh fruit after a rainy day while being sliced open. Inhaling and then exhaling, she used WaterBending to pull the entire liquid out of the bottle and swallowed it whole, and it did taste of fruit. The feeling of the potion down her throat was enough to make her shiver, but she shook it off. It would be worth it if the magic worked.

Once she was finished, Katara placed the bottle on the nightstand, got undressed until she was in her nightclothes, and got into bed, thinking over what would happen in the next few weeks. She would get to be as tall as her boyfriend, and the jealous feeling could go away.

"Better get ready, Aang," Katara murmured slightly to herself. "We'll be the same height soon."

Little did she know...that she would be careful what she wished for.

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat13: Well, there you go. The first chapter to my newest FanFic! And Katara might be biting more than she can chew here. What do you think should happen next?**

**I don't think there'll be as much chapters as Kataang Island Adventure, but I'll do my best to make it VERY entertaining. And think of this as taking place around a year before the mentioned story. Plus, I think it's weird that I want to keep adding new ATLA FanFics to the list of stories I'm either working on or have abandoned.**

**So remember to read and review this story! Those who do will get a virtual prize of their choice; those of you wondering why I give out virtual prizes, I just like to show you how much I appreciate the reviews. Flames will NEVER be allowed or else they'll be put out by WaterBending, but I DO welcome advice, questions, and constructive criticism. As long as it's not harsh.**

**See ya next time!**


	2. Growth Spurt?

**AvatarCat13: Hey there, folks, and welcome to the up-to-date chapter for WaterBender's Giant Adventure! But...you guys think this is a lame title? Just asking. Anyways, let me tell you a little something before we go on.**

**So far, there has finally been two reviews for this story. There aren't any others yet, but that's okay; it'll take some time for it to reach others' visions. And I'm sorry if I haven't uploaded other stories like Avatar Seekers and Bluebeard's Story, but I've procrastinated a LOT. In fact, I might think of turning the latter story into a one-shot about what Bluebeard thinks of his friend Francis.**

**So without any further words, we should go on to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the T.V. series Avatar: The Last AirBender. It belongs to Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. And the idea of this story...there's plenty more out there, but this entire story is mine.**

**Uploading Date: June 8, 2013**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Growth Spurt**_

During her shower the next morning, Katara wondered if the potion was really able to work. So far, it wasn't working, but she supposed it would take two weeks for it to actually do its magic. As she tossed her hair back after washing it, she guessed she could tie her hair up so that it could be taller than Aang.

"Probably not," Katara muttered to herself. "He'd still be taller. I know he will."

Just then, Katara felt a slight tingling in her stomach as she closed her eyes, feeling a slight pinch inside her. When she looked up, she couldn't help but feel surprised; the shower head was much closer than ever, her forehead almost bumping it. The young Water Tribe woman was amazed; she thought the instructions said to wait for two weeks. But still, it was working...and she could show it to Aang. So she got out of the shower, got dried and clothed, and headed out of the door of her room.

Katara suddenly bumped against someone, looking up at the person she crashed into. It was Aang, who was recovering from the crash and looking apologetic.

"Sorry," he told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. "I didn't mean to bump into you."

"It's fine," Katara answered her boyfriend. Suddenly, his gray eyes widened, and she asked with a sly smile, "What's up?"

Aang shook his head. "It's just...for a moment or so...you looked as tall as me now."

Katara pretended to be surprised. "I am? I don't know how it happened overnight. Maybe I got bitten by a bug or something."

"Maybe," the Avatar said with a nod. The frown was replaced by his charming smile as he asked, "So...shall we go down to breakfast?"

"Let's shall."

So they headed downstairs to the dining area of the Jasmine Dragon, where Iroh and Jin were already up and working. Even Fire Lord Zuko was up and helping them, pausing to ask the two lovers what they wanted to eat. But he stopped in the middle of asking what they wanted to look at Katara in a strange way, which made her wish he wouldn't.

"What's up with you?" she asked him.

The scarred FireBender shook his head before replying, "Sorry about that. For a second there, I thought...you're as tall as Aang now."

So Katara made the same excuse she told Aang, saying, "A bug must've bitten me during the night. It's some weird side effect."

"Hmmm..." Zuko looked like he didn't believe her, but Katara was thankful he didn't ask her anymore. Instead, he went on, "Well, all right then. So what'll you have?"

"Maybe some jasmine tea with a side order of fruit tarts," Aang spoke up.

Zuko nodded, though Katara saw a corner of his mouth fight off a laugh. "Okay."

"And I'll have the same tea," Katara added. "But with a bowl of stewed sea prunes, please."

Aang made a small disgusted face about it as Zuko left. "You still eat that?"

She nodded. "Of course I do! Gran Gran, Dad, and Bato still make it whenever we visit them. Why, is that a problem?"

"No, not at all," Aang hastily said, trying to avoid her bad side. "It's that...remember when I tried stewed sea prunes for the first time? You know, when Bato joined us for a short time? To tell you the truth, I...actually hated the sea prunes."

"Really?" Katara stared at her boyfriend in surprise. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Aang gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry. I was just feeling guilty about...you know."

With a small sigh, the master WaterBender laid a gentle hand on his and made sure their fingers were entwined. "We already said that all's forgiven. And I don't think I told you this, but...I'm sorry we almost abandoned you back then. If I do it ever again, I'll never forgive myself."

"Hey, it's fine," the AirBender said, leaning forth to kiss her cheek. "It's all in the past. Nothing bad you did will make me stop loving you."

Katara kissed him back and sat down in her seat just as their breakfast was being served. The couple gave the Fire Lord their thanks before digging in, saying a good-morning to Sokka and Toph, who had come downstairs for breakfast. Her brother had been shocked about how tall his sister was now, but he let it go, muttering "It's just a phase" before he left them alone. The fruit tarts were really good (though Katara didn't know why Zuko kept snickering at the mention of the pastries), and so was the tea...as usual, for General Iroh made it. But as she sipped her tea, something strange happened.

Right when she swallowed her drink, she felt the familiar tingle she had while in the shower. Katara looked down to see what had changed...and looked _down_ at Aang, who was staring at her in stunned silence. As for her Water Tribe clothes, they did not rip apart as she grew, for they grew with her. And from the clatter of the chopsticks on the table, Sokka and Toph must have noticed this too.

"Katara?" Aang asked in worry. "I...think that bug bite's acting really weird now. What's...what in the name of the spirits is going on?!"

_I think it's because of that potion, _Katara realized. Perhaps it was just a phony potion that could make the person grow out of control. Out loud, she got out of her chair and said, "I don't know. But...I think I better go walk it off."

"Want me to come with ya?" Katara heard Sokka say as he got up and left his empty plate. "First, I'll pay for the stuff, and then we can go."

"You sure you wanna pay that much, Snoozles?" Toph spoke up. "I got my own money, and you know how rich my parents are."

Sokka nodded. "I know. But Katara looks like she's in trouble...I mean, did you see her next to Aang? One day, she's a head shorter than him, and now, she looks like she's taller than _me_! It's just not natural!"

Toph rolled her blind green eyes. "Okay, stop with the sobbing first. And second of all, I can't see, remember? Let's just go."

But Katara did not want them to come along and discover the effects of the potion come into operation. Thanking Iroh, Zuko, and Jin for breakfast, she quickly got out of the Jasmine Dragon, leaving through the back door. Once she got outside, she began thinking over what had just happened, wondering if it was a nightmare all along. So she found a nearby barrel filled with icy cold water, dipped both hands in it, and threw it into her face to clear her mind. Katara leaned against the side of the tea shop wall and gave a sigh, certain that it was nothing.

Yet she was wrong.

Once again, the tingling in her body occurred again as she felt herself growing taller until her head hit the underside of the lowest ledge. Katara rubbed her head to get rid of the pain as she thought about what was happening. She was supposed to grow by a few inches every two weeks or so, not every few minutes. The Dealer didn't say anything about this when she bought the growth potion the other day.

_Spirits, what's happening to me?_

"Are you okay, Katara? You left quite..."

She looked around (and then down) at Aang and the others, who were looking up at her in a stunned silence. Not able to stoop down well due to being under the shade of the wide roof, Katara had to get down to her knees until she was at Sokka's height. Toph still couldn't see because of being blind, of course, but even she appeared to be amazed.

"What up with you, Sugar Queen?" the master MetalBender asked. "By the vibrations I'm picking up, it seems like you've gotten bigger. Have you been gaining weight?" she added, smirking as a joke.

Katara growled, "Of course I'm not gaining weight! I'm growing taller!"

"I was wondering what was up," Aang piped up. "But what happened?"

"I..." Despite wanting to be honest with her boyfriend, Katara could not tell him she made a deal with some sort of drug dealer. "Well...the bug bite's getting worse than ever."

Sokka looked up at her with a hand under his chin. "I don't think that was a bug bite, sis. I think..." He quickly switched into his detective outfit complete with a pipe and went on, "...I think you've been brainwashed!"

Toph rolled her eyes. "If she was brainwashed, then she wouldn't be talking clearly, now would she?" She looked up again and said, "Katara, I know you're lying, and _you _know that I'm like a living lie detector. So cut the garbage and tell us the truth."

At this, Katara deliberately avoided her blind gaze and went back to trying to clear her face with water, picking the barrel up and tossing the water onto her face. Yet it was a bad idea, for she was beginning to grow again until she was towering over her friends while on her knees. She stood up and realized that she was now almost the same height as the Jasmine Dragon tea shop. But seeing this made them gape up at her in awe, making her feel even more ashamed of herself.

"I think that's the problem," Sokka told her. "It's the water! Maybe the water's been poisoned!"

Toph stepped on his foot. "Shush! You wanna get the city in an uproar?! The city also known as the worst city ever?!"

Sokka quickly nodded.

"Don't get near any other liquids," Aang added as he warned his girlfriend, his eyes worried. "It's making you grow even bigger!"

Katara nodded. "It won't be easy, but I'll try."

Just then, Momo came running out of the tea shop, chasing after a pygmy puma and chattering in a...happy way? Katara didn't find out how the lemur got to be friendly with this animal, for they got under her feet and kept chasing each other around her. At one point, the pygmy puma crashed against her leg, and even if it normally wouldn't be enough to trip a taller animal, it was enough to make the young WaterBender trip and fall. She let out a yelp of surprise and fell with a giant thud to the ground, groaning and sitting up.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked, rushing over to her. Turning to his lemur, he scolded, "Momo, you need to be more careful when playing around other people! Can you and your friend go play somewhere else for now?"

Momo gave a chirp before running off, followed shortly by the pygmy puma.

"Don't scold Momo because of me," Katara told him as he used AirBending to leap onto her shoulder. "He didn't know."

Aang sighed. "I know, Katara. I just worry for you, that's all."

She gave him a reassured smile. "I know you do. But I'll be okay..."

But as they were talking, they heard a startled shriek come from behind them. So Katara turned around to see a group of three teenage girls, perhaps the same ones that made fun of Toph years before, gazing over at her in horror as if they had just seen a monster. She wished they wouldn't make a scene like this, but before she could say anything more, they shrieked yet again when she stood up all the way.

"It's a monster!" they were yelling as they backed away. "It's going to eat us all!"

"Wait a minute!" Katara called, trying to get them to understand. "Do I look like a monster to you? I'm a human like everyone else!"

But the three girls kept yelling and then ran down the street. The WaterBender even heard one of the girls shout "We better get the officials for this sort of thing!" before they disappeared down the road.

Once they were gone, Katara sat back down and asked, "What in the world was all that about? They didn't have to be rude like that."

Sokka spoke up, "Maybe it's because you're even taller than Appa right now? And by the way, we better try and hide you before things get really outta control."

"Hide me at _where_, exactly?" his sister retorted in a snarky voice. "And don't tell me I have to hide out in the Dai Li's former hideout."

"No, it's not that," Sokka told her. Then... "Okay, it _is _that. But trust me, it'll be fine, and you can hide out there until we search for a cure. But how do we get there?"

"We could take Appa," Aang said as he leapt down from Katara's shoulder and landed beside him.

Toph shook her head. "Nope. Sugar Queen could break his back due to being bigger than him now. I say we can do it with EarthBending...and how about we go to the ancient Ba Sing Se under our feet right now?"

Katara looked down at her in wonder. "EarthBending? Well...I don't see what the harm is in using EarthBending to get there. And the old Ba Sing Se would be a better hideout than the Dai Li hideout."

"Good. Glad you feel that way," Toph said with a smile. "Now stand back."

They did, and she slammed one foot onto the ground, smirking as her EarthBending did its magic. The earth opened up under her feet as Toph stomped on the ground some more. It was clearly enough to make a hole big enough to fit her in...along with an underground tunnel. So Katara gently eased her way into the hole and landed at the bottom, intending on catching Toph as she fell down towards her. But there was no need, for the blind EarthBender created an earth pillar beneath her as it slowed her fall. She looked unfazed and unhurt by the fall, though her short black hair was quite ruffled from the wind.

"So we can go now?" Katara asked. "And we better not trudge through any liquid...or I might grow even bigger."

Toph shrugged. "Hey, there might not be any water or stuff under all this earth. Now let's go, Sugar Queen! You got a curse or something to wait out!"

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat13: Well, there you have it. This is the second chapter so far, though I wish it was a bit longer than the first chapter. But oh well.  
**

**Today is my sister's baby shower, and I didn't know that it was gonna be an all-girl's thing, and our family friend will be there since he's the godfather. So...I won't be going. Besides...I think I might be a burden to the baby shower due to not knowing what to do. And I think that proves that I'm the youngest _mentally _when it comes to stuff like this. On a happier note, on ****Pokémon today, Charizard came back! It's been many years since we heard from him, and he's back to join the journey!  
**

**Read and review! Those who do will get a virtual growth potion...but it won't be the real thing; it'll just be any kind of drink you choose. And since Charizard came back, those who review can get either a virtual plush doll or figurine of this dragon. I don't allow any flames on this story or any other story, but I DO allow either advice, questions, or constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh.  
**

**See ya next time!**


	3. The Old Ba Sing Se

**AvatarCat13: Hey there, folks! Welcome to this FanFic's newest chapter! I know it's getting to be good, but I feel bad for not uploading it in time. So I hope I made that up to you by letting you see this chapter.**

**To tell you the truth, I often get inspired by lots of things that appear in the media today. That's true, but there are also things I gotta come up with myself, and that's fine too. And this story was inspired by several growth episodes of T.V. shows I used to watch...like Flint the Time Detective and Jackie Chan Adventures. You know, T.V. shows that occur in the 90s and around early 2000. So...there you go.**

**And now, here's the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Just remember that Avatar: The Last AirBender doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

**Uploading Date: June 19, 2013**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**The Old Ba Sing Se**_

Once Katara and Toph were gone, Aang looked back up from the hole he peered down at. He hoped his Forever Girl would do okay as she waited in the catacombs of the old Ba Sing Se for her to shrink. But knew for sure that whatever was happening to Katara was no bug; perhaps it had something to do with the supernatural.

_Maybe that's it, _he thought.

"Aang?" Sokka was staring at him in a quizzical way. "You okay, buddy? You kinda spaced out on me here."

"Sorry," Aang replied. Getting back into focus, he asked, "So...what do you think happened to Katara recently? Do you think it has something to do with supernatural stuff?"

Sokka scoffed, "No way; you know how I feel about that stuff!" But seeing Aang give him an unimpressed look, he sighed. "Fine. You win. Let's go see that crazy witch and see what she's gonna do."

This made the Avatar smile. "That's the spirit! We always start our missions with smiles! Or...maybe not," he added, seeing the frown on his friend's face.

"You DO know you're speaking like a little kid, right?" Sokka asked. "Anyways, let's go. But I still wanna try and look around the market for a cure sometime. It sounds like a winner."

So Aang dug into his pocket, pulled out his bison whistle, and blew on it. Familiar roars made them turn to see Appa fly down towards them and land, his tail laid out so they could get on board faster. Once they were safely on him, Aang took hold of the reins near the bison's head and called, "We need to get to the shopping plaza of Ba Sing Se. Yip yip!"

Appa let out another roar and lifted himself off the ground, his tail sending powerful gusts of air that caused nearby plants to blow in the wind. The bison flew on through the air, though that lasted for a few minutes, for he landed right away in front of the monorail station in Ba Sing Se. The two of them got down from Appa and headed in right away just as the monorails came to drop off their latest customers. And their luck increased some more when they saw one of the first people to arrive.

A quite elderly woman had come out of the monorail, eyes bright as if seeing the future and orange robes that flowed in the wind. Following her was a younger girl around Aang's age, her hair sticking out at different ends to both sides, and when she smiled, she still had the innocent yet odd missing-tooth smile. Still, Aang had never been happier to see them.

He walked over to them and bowed courteously to them, saying, "Hello, Aunt Wu and Meng. Remember me?"

"Avatar Aang?" Aunt Wu asked, a smile on her face now. "How nice to see you again."

"It's great to see you here," Meng spoke up, sounding more mature and sociable than before. "Aunt Wu said we might come across you again."

Aang was about to greet her back when Sokka spoke up irritably, "Okay, enough of that now! So...Aunt Wu...what brings you here to Ba Sing Se?" Despite his irritable attitude at the moment, Aang knew he was trying to be civil now.

The timeworn fortuneteller looked back at him with the same courteous look. "I am doing well, young warrior, and we are here on a fortunetelling trip for the people of the world. So may we help you, young men?"

"Actually, yes you can," Aang said right away. "You remember Katara, right? The Water Tribe girl who kept asking you questions?" As Aunt Wu nodded carefully, he said, "Well, she's my girlfriend, and you were right; we shaped our destinies and became a couple. But anyways, she just started growing much taller...in fact, she's as big as the Jasmine Dragon now! Do you know anything about it?"

Meng's eyes were wide at this, and then she muttered, "Hmmm...maybe I shouldn't have called her a floozy."

Hearing that briefly, Aang turned and asked, "What was that?"

"Nothing."

Aang knew she said something like that, but he decided to ignore that; there was something more important than that. So he looked back at Aunt Wu and asked, "Anyways, can you and Meng help us what's happening to Katara? If she grows any further, she could endanger Ba Sing Se!"

"Hmmm..." Aunt Wu placed a hand under her chin and looked the other way, apparently thinking over the answer. Finally, she looked back at the Avatar, saying, "My help does not extend beyond fortunetelling...but I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Aunt Wu!" Aang chirped as he jumped into the air, happy to hear the good news. Seeing Aunt Wu and Meng stare at him in confusion, however, he regained his composure and bowed to them as he added, "I mean...thank you both for helping us."

**...**

Careful not to bump her head against the ceiling, Katara followed Toph through the dark as she tunneled through the ground with EarthBending. The sooner they got to the catacombs of the old Ba Sing Se, the better it would be for her to wait this curse out. Yet she remembered there being water in the underground area and got even more worried about her condition. If even one drop of water got onto her, it could cause her to grow bigger.

But for now, this would have to do.

They must have arrived, for Toph punched the wall a few times, and the wall began to crumble to create a hole that was twenty feet tall. Katara realized that this must be the height she was at now, so she squeezed herself through and found herself in a familiar large room. Emerald-green crystals littered the entire area, and a few strong pillars here and there supported the room. There was even pools of water, but Katara knew she couldn't get anywhere near it or else she could grow even bigger and not fit in the catacombs.

"There we go," Toph said with a smirk, staring around even though she couldn't see anything. "The old Ba Sing Se. Make yourself at home while you can."

"It won't be permanent," Katara retorted, frowning as she stooped low to directly face her. "I'm just staying in here for now. And until I stop growing like this, we gotta find a cure for the potion I took...oops."

She had realized too late that she had just revealed the truth. Toph was now looking up at her with a mildly astonished look before the smirk returned. "See? It doesn't hurt when you stop lying," she joked. "But seriously, where'd you get the potion from?"

Thankful that the EarthBender wasn't mad at her, Katara confessed, "I got the potion from some guy called the Dealer, and he said I could take this to get as tall as him. But why I got it...I saw how tall Aang's grown recently, and I just wanted to be as tall as him. I missed the days when we could look each other directly in the face."

"I know how you feel, but I don't complain about it," Toph said as Katara recoiled from her friend's brutal honesty. "And besides...I think you dropped something."

Katara looked down in time to see a tiny green bottle roll over towards a crystal and stay there. She bent down and picked it up, noticing something of a tear behind the label, which said "The World's Best Growth Potion". And when she peeled it back, what she said made her gasp: there were the directions which said "Take a teaspoon of the potion once a week, and results will appear an inch every few weeks".

This made her drop the bottle and drop to her knees, the room shaking from the impact, yet she didn't care. Katara couldn't believe she had let jealousy blind her to the dangers of accepting strange items from shady dealers. The worst part could be...Aang could find out the truth and be angry at her...he could possibly break up with her.

"I...I can't believe how stupid I was!" she wailed, sitting down with her arms over her knees. Tears began running down her face as she cried, "Things won't be the same again...and Aang might get mad at me if I tell him the truth...and it's all my fault!" She fell down onto her stomach and covered her face in shame as she continued crying.

"Hey! Sugar Queen!" Toph shouted up to her, making her look over at her and blink. "What're you doing, crying on me like that? Crying never solves anything! I mean...I wouldn't mind if you did, but not now! You're getting taller again anyways."

Katara wiped the tears away and suddenly realized that Toph was right: thanks to her crying and the tears it created, she was inching a few inches taller every time a tear leaked out. So she wiped her eyes a bit more until there was no more wetness around them and stood up. Thankfully, she hadn't grown so much that her head would bump against the ceiling.

As she looked back down, Toph climbed onto her knee as she went on, "Besides, Twinkletoes won't break up with you just for not telling the truth. He's an understanding guy...like General Iroh. If you tell him the truth once he gets here, then things'll go okay."

"I...guess you're right," Katara rasped with a small smile.

"Of course I am," Toph replied with a slightly smug look on her face. "But still, what to do until that curse wears out?"

Katara looked around, not sure if there was anything she could do to pass the time. "I...have no idea. So what do YOU think we should do?"

Toph gave her an annoyed look. "I don't know. That's why I asked you!"

So they sat down and began thinking.

"I got it!" Katara said after a few minutes of thinking. "How about we have a Bending battle?"

"You sure?" Toph asked with a raised eyebrow. "You sure you wanna have one right now?"

Katara shrugged. "Why not? It'll pass the time. Besides..." She looked down with a smirk as she towered over the blind EarthBender. "...we never got to finish that mud wrestling."

This made Toph's doubtful look fade away. "Well...why not? Let's do it!"

Without warning, she kicked a crystal down from a nearby pillar and chucked it straight for the giant WaterBender. Katara easily knocked it away with her hands thanks to her new height and strength...but it still ached when she pulled it back. So without thinking about the warning for a bit, she spotted a nearby pool of water and Bended the liquid out of there, pulling forth nearly all of the water there. But then...she realized that she had just ignored the warning.

"Careful there!" Toph shouted. "Did any water splash on you? Aang's gonna have my hair for...are you growing?"

Katara looked around...and to her amazement, no water had splashed on her while she Bended, so she was not growing. Perhaps touching affected her growth, but Bending didn't.

"No, I'm not growing bigger," the WaterBender said, returning the water to the pool. "I think since I'm Bending the water away from me, there won't be a risk of me growing yet."

Toph nodded. "That's good, Sugar Queen, that's good. Now...think fast!"

Seeing another crystal pillar come at her again, Katara Bended the water out of the pool again and sliced it in half. True, this wasn't the mud wrestling challenge she was looking forward to, but she knew it would have to wait. That, and she could crush Toph by accident. But while she was focused on tossing away crystal after crystal with WaterBending, she had somehow tripped over a stray crystal on the ground and fell into the pool of water behind her. She sat up out of the water, coughing some out and managing to get onto her feet.

"Oh heck no..." Toph was looking over at her in shock. "We said you couldn't get near water at the moment...and Twinkletoes is gonna kill me for this."

And Katara saw why: she was growing again, but this time, it was a bit faster than before. Toph was now looking like an ant under the shadow of an anteater sloth, and her head was now almost brushing against the ceiling. Sooner or later, she would have to leave once again and get to yet another place to wait out the spell.

"Okay, I think we should stop the duel," Katara said as she got out of the pool.

Toph nodded. "You got that right. Now what to do?"

All Katara could do was shrug, making an "I don't know" noise in her throat.

**...**

"Now sit around the fire, young men, and watch," Aunt Wu said as they sat around the fireplace in the Jasmine Dragon.

They had headed over to the Jasmine Dragon tea shop, where Iroh had greeted Aunt Wu like an old friend. Aang had wondered when they had met each other, but Zuko mentioned that during his hunt for the Avatar, they had stopped at Makapu Village. Anyways, Aang, Sokka, Aunt Wu, and Meng were joined by Zuko, Iroh, and Jin in surrounding the fire and watching the scene unfold before them.

Aunt Wu had gotten a bowl of turkey duck bones she had used to read the fortunes, and Aang knew how they worked. The bones would get heated over the fire, and due to all the pressure and heat, they would crack. Depending on what kind of cracks the fire could make, the question would be revealed in no time. In the meantime, Meng set a pair of three bones on a plate over the fire, and her mentor peered closely at it as the others crowded around her.

_Please work, _Aang begged silently. _Please let them have the answer! We need to get the antidote and help Katara get back to normal!_

Finally, the bones began to have cracks appear on them, making Aang wonder what that would mean. To his dismay, she turned and said, "I'm sorry, but...I do not know what had caused your loved one to grow."

"I knew this was a waste of time!" Sokka groaned.

"Okay, you've told us a hundred times now that you don't like Aunt Wu," Zuko chided him. But then he added, "But yeah, this IS a waste of time."

Aang gave them a warning look and turned back to Aunt Wu. "Thank you for helping us, anyways, Aunt Wu and Meng," he said, bowing to the both of them. "We're sorry if we disrupted you in any way."

"It's no problem," Meng said with a warm smile towards him; Aang knew she have had a crush on him in the past. "Tell us anytime if you need anything..."

"Wait!"

At Aunt Wu's voice, they all looked back to her staring at the fire. Another crack had come over the first crack, causing a piece of the bone to fall out of the fireplace and land at their feet. While they watched on, Aunt Wu picked up the missing bone shard and studied it a bit, her old eyes somewhat having gotten a bit worse.

"I know what this means," she finally rasped. "You must find the person who made her like this in the first place."

_The person who made Katara like that in the first place? _Aang thought, realizing it now. Behind him, Sokka muttered sarcastically, "Oh, why didn't we think of that in the first place then!"

**...**

The underground tomb rumbled a bit as Katara tried to sit down properly, but she couldn't. She had gotten taller already, and she had gotten so tall that her head had almost bumped against the city. There was no denying what she had tried to hide; she was soon going to be too big to fit into the old Ba Sing Se. And by the way Toph was keeping an eye on her, there was no way to carry out her new plan to wear down the curse.

But still...Toph didn't mind ignoring rules in the past. Perhaps she could ignore this one.

"Hey Toph?" The inventor of MetalBending looked up at her. "I hope you don't mind...but I need to get even bigger."

"What?!" Toph asked, her eyes wide. "Isn't trying to stop the growing the entire point? And that means NO liquids whatever!"

Katara glared back down at her. "And if I stay in here and keep growing, we'll both be cramped in here! So please, Toph...I need to get some water onto me so we can both get out of here."

Toph looked back at her and raised a brow until she said, "Well...fine. But don't go blaming me if this all goes wrong."

So Katara flicked her hand to three different pools of water and pulled the liquid over to her. Taking a deep breath, she closed her blue eyes and made the gallons of water fall all over her body until she was soaked. Now she felt the potion's effects work its magic as she felt herself grow foot by foot until her head finally hit the ceiling this time. Katara felt rather proud of herself for what was happening; she could get her and Toph out and help Aang find a cure.

But just then, her joy turned into terror as she felt her knees bend and fall to the ground. Katara looked up and saw that she had grown much bigger, so big that she had to kneel down onto her knees and hands, unable to move around. She was now like an agitated animal in a cage, only having short range of movement, and she hated it. Once, she squared her shoulders up and pushed with all her might against the ceiling, but it didn't budge as she had expected; it only ached her shoulders.

"I...I can't move!" Katara shouted in panic as she felt squeezed because of the small space. She tried moving around and felt even more panicked than ever, so she gave a scream and called to nowhere, "Somebody...please! Help! Get me out of here!"

"Sugar Queen!" Toph had stomped on the ground and launched herself at her shoulder with EarthBending. "Don't forget you got me with you. Let me handle this."

Katara blushed, feeling ashamed of herself now. "Oh...sorry."

Toph shrugged. "A common mistake anyone makes...but it's cool."

Katara let Toph land on the palm of her hand and tossed her up towards the ceiling. With a battle cry, she punched the ceiling so hard that the stone above began to crumble until rocks fell around them in a shower of gravel. Toph landed back into Katara's hand as they both looked up at their plan unfolding; the ceiling had dissolved and only left a large space of soft earth left. Heartened by her friend's power, she jumped up and hung onto the rock ledges, climbing up as Toph then began carving their way out with EarthBending.

Finally, they burst through a floor and into the Earth King's throne room. At first, Katara was afraid that the king would be freaked out at seeing a giant WaterBender, but he wasn't...because he wasn't in the room right now. All except for Bosco the bear, who was looking up at her with a blank look on his face before lying back down.

"Thank the spirits he's not here," she sighed, wiping sweat off of her head. But she realized too late that the sweat was also making her grow a bit taller again until her head bumped against the ceiling of the throne room.

"Yeah, if he was here, he'd have a heart attack," Toph remarked. "Now you stay in here and wait it out while I go find the others. Besides, THIS is the perfect place for you to hide in."

But as she said that, she was walking over towards the throne doors, and since Katara tried to get out of the way, she tripped again and crashed against a pillar. It ended up being knocked down with a crash, and Toph turned around with an awkward face.

"Or...maybe not."

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat13: Looks like some trouble up ahead...but there's help along the way! And this is my longest chapter yet. If anyone had a trouble with this chapter, just tell me, and I'll do my best to fix it up.**

**I just found this out on a T.V. guide, everyone. An upcoming episode of Kung Fu Panda: Legends Of Awesomeness is a bit like my story here. On that episode, Mantis gets a growth potion and grows to humongous size. THAT sounds familiar to my story. I'm just saying that it's quite ironic of how it's turned out. Kinda like how there's a German shepherd mix named Bruno on Survivors that's like my ex-girlfriend's dog (same name and breed).**

**Read and review! Those who do will get a virtual plush doll of their favorite Avatar: The Last AirBender character; why I give out rewards is because I wanna do something nice for you all. I don't allow flames, but I welcome advice, questions, and constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh.**

**And today is the birthday of Garfield the cat, who was born in 1978. So today, he is officially 35! And anyone to reviews this chapter will get a plush doll of Garfield and a virtual cake with black-&-orange striped frosting.**

**See ya next time!**


	4. Finding A Cure

**AvatarCat13: Hey there, everyone, and welcome back to the fourth and newest chapter of WaterBender's Giant Adventure! I've recently started on two more stories, but I'll try my best to finish this up. Those stories are Kataang Island Adventure 2: Aratak's Adventure and Makorra Tribe Adventure.**

**Believe it or not, I think I oughta spend some time away from the computer for some time. It's making me stay up quite late, but I'll try uploading sometime too. Anyways, I've read some story on DeviantArt about ATLA and found some inspiration in it. And it's made me decide to add something else there.**

**And this Friday will be five years since the final episodes of Avatar: The Last AirBender premiered. So on Friday, I'll say "Happy Avatar Day, everyone!" Now that that's out of the way, let's go to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Avatar: The Last AirBender. I DO, however, own the Dealer from the first chapter.**

**Uploading Date: July 17, 2013**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Finding A Cure**_

With a final grunt, Katara managed to shove the pillar back into place, amazing herself in the process. She had realized that thanks to growing taller, she had also discovered that she had new strength too. To make sure the pillar stayed tight in place, she Bended some water from the WaterBending pouch on her waist and brought it over to the broken stone. And she froze the water in place for added measures.

Toph was looking back at her with a raised eyebrow before shrugging and heading off. Katara knew she had offered to find help, but now she needed help in getting the pillar back into place, for it was starting to wobble and break the ice. She tried pulling it back up, but she was already exhausted from trying to hoist it up.

"I need some help!" she panted, looking down at her. "Help me...get this back up."

"Got it," came the reply. With a stomp on the ground, she caused a pillar to rise up and strike the ceiling with a crash. It looked like it had already been before the last one was knocked down.

Once that was done, Toph said, "I'm gonna go and see if Aang's gotten the cure. You sit tight and NOT grow even more. You're already at a hefty forty-five feet tall!"

Katara nodded, her hair brushing a bit against the ceiling. "As of right now...sitting tight won't be a problem."

Toph gave a nod back and raced on ahead out of the empty palace.

With a sigh, Katara sat down with a plop...yet she regretted it right away. She had caused the ground to shake from the impact of sitting down, and even Bosco the bear woke up and let out a groan of worry. So Katara reached over and gently (and easily) pulled the grizzly bear into her lap, feeling as if she was fondling a cat or smaller animal. Bosco was breathing a bit hard as if he was panicking, but then he settled down and fell asleep.

Katara settled the bear down next to the throne and stood back up, feeling her head brush against the ceiling again. Right now, as Toph had said before, she was at a hefty forty-five feet tall. So she decided not to grow more than she needed to unless if it was necessary...but it would be a matter of time before she would start again.

_Please make it back soon, Toph,_ Katara prayed silently as she carefully sat down again. _I need the cure...and to be small again! And this is one journey I need help with._

**...**

"So we need to find the person who helped her get like this?" Aang asked. He had heard the entire truth behind Katara's growth through Aunt Wu: someone had given her a potion. At first, he was upset that she did it, but he realized that he and his new height caused this.

Aunt Wu nodded. "Of course. Besides, Meng and I are not really fond of potions. They can alter your body and senses in ways you can't imagine. But yes, I would recommend going back to the marketplace and search for him there."

Sokka glared at her suspiciously. "So...you know EXACTLY where this person is at? Can your fortunetelling do that?"

"Not entirely," Aunt We admitted. "I just know that there is someone in this city who has caused your girlfriend to grow to giant size."

"...yeah, thanks for that _wonderful _advice," Sokka grumbled.

"That's enough," Zuko warned him with a warning growl. The Water Tribe warrior grumbled under his breath, but he didn't say anything after that.

Ignoring this, Aang dipped his head to Aunt Wu and Meng in a respectful bow. "Thanks again, Aunt Wu and Meng. I don't know what we'd do without you."

To his mild surprise, Meng gave him a hug, and the Avatar knew she had a crush on him once. The fortunetelling assistant said, "No problem. We're happy to help out anytime."

Team Avatar said their good-byes and walked away from the two fortunetellers, Aang happy enough to get the information they needed. The sooner they found this mysterious person, the sooner they could help Katara get back to her right size. If she grew any bigger, then there would be bigger trouble...excluding the pun.

Aang gave a huff of resignation and rested his head in his palm. He couldn't believe Katara would even think of using some kind of potion to match his height out of jealousy. After the incident with the WaterBending scroll she stole from pirates four years ago, he thought she got over her envy of him. Still...he couldn't be angry at her. He guessed that showing off his new height got her into this mess, and he wanted to try and get her out of it.

But as they walked more down the street, he felt tremors in the earth, thankful that Toph taught him this kind of skill. And speaking of Toph...it WAS her, the way he felt the footsteps he would always feel under his feet. The blind EarthBender had arrived before him, panting as if she had been EarthBending all morning.

"Toph?" Aang walked over to her. "How come you're not with Katara?"

"She sent me here," Toph retorted. "And she told me the whole thing about the potion."

Aang nodded. "Yeah, Aunt Wu told us about that."

"Aunt _Who_ again?"

"Aunt _Wu_," Zuko suddenly spoke up. "It's gotten confusing."

Toph rolled her eyes. "ANYWAYS, pronouncing lessons aside, Katara sent me to tell you that she can't hide anymore. She's getting even bigger now, and she's holed up in the Earth King's throne room."

"The throne room?!" Aang yelped. "King Kuei is going back there in a few minutes! What'll he do when he sees a giant WaterBender in his throne room?!"

Sokka rested an arm on Aang's arm. "Hey, don't worry. All we gotta do now is find the guy who gave her the potion, and then Katara will shrink back to normal."

Aang was amazed to hear how his friend, the meat and sarcasm guy, could say such a thing that was a bit unlike him. "How are you sure about that?" he asked. "Did Aunt Wu have an effect on you already?"

"No; in fact, I wish we didn't have to hear more fortunes," Sokka growled. His voice got calmer as he went on, "You gotta remember this: not only is Katara your girlfriend, but she's also my sister. So don't do everything to protect her on your own. We got your back."

"You really know how to cheer up a guy with that kind of attitude, don't you?" Aang remarked. "You know what, Sokka? You're right."

But suddenly, Toph snapped, "I STILL don't trust this new Sokka. Are the Dai Li brainwashing you this time?!" she finished, pointing a finger at said person.

"That's enough," Zuko barked, making them stop. "Look, all we have to do is find the guy who gave Katara that potion and make him tell us how he got it. If not, then we find ways to make him tell us."

Aang replied, "But you're not going to throw him into prison, are you?"

Zuko shook his head. "No. Aang, I won't throw him in prison...unless if he refuses to cooperate. But until then, I promise not to arrest the guy. A Fire Lord's promise," he finished with a sigh, bringing his left fist to his right palm and bowing to Aang.

"Thank you," Aang said, bowing in return to his friend.

With that said and done, they turned away from where Aunt Wu and Meng disappeared and headed down the road. All around them, people had come out and either started up their shops or started their shopping, but Aang couldn't stop to greet them...except a few times. They had to find the man with the growth potion and ask him for a cure before it was too late.

_Katara, if you can hear me, hang in there! _he prayed. _And please, Air Nomad spirits, don't let her grow too much anymore!_

**...**

Once Bosco was securely asleep, Katara moved away from the throne and looked towards where the Earth King would appear to sit in his throne. It was the only way out that was big enough for her to get through, for there were some chambers behind the throne room which led to meeting rooms. So those were out of the plan for trying to get out of the palace.

Katara took a deep breath and slowly made her way towards the fancy doors she and her friends had brought down years ago. But she had just bent down to crawl through when she heard a familiar young adult voice call.

"Bosco! I'm back!"

_Oh no! Not now! _Katara gasped to herself as she quickly backed away from the tunnel. _The Earth King's back! I better hide._

So she found the dark space behind some pillars and gently squeezed herself into the now-small space. And just in time, Earth King Kuei entered the throne room. Katara remembered that he had been under the influence of a former advisor named Long Feng, who had manipulated him ever since he was a child. But thanks to Long Feng no longer living in Ba Sing Se, Kuei was now ruling the Earth Kingdom quite efficiently.

At the sound of his owner's voice, Bosco looked up and plodded over to him, laying huge paws on his shoulders and licking him. But Katara was painfully aware that they were near her hiding place and so tried to inch away, but she was now so tall that the more she inched away, the smaller the area got. She settled for just staying still and waiting for the Earth King and his pet bear to leave already.

"Bosco! Look at this hole!" Kuei was saying in amazement. "Did you dig this up?"

All Bosco did was stare sleepily at him.

At this, the Earth King chuckled. "I guess you didn't do it then. Might've been a stray badger mole or another animal. Let's go get the general and his soldiers to fill that hole in."

Katara was thankful to see him walk away, Bosco following him and swinging his head from side to side. But just as she leaned back a bit, her new weight along with her height had caused her to fall through the wall, making her yelp as she crashed through. When she fell to the ground, she groaned and began pushing herself up to her feet as she used her Bending to clear the water off of her robes.

_Water?! _Katara thought in shock as she felt a familiar tingling. _Oh no...it's starting again._

Thus, she felt herself grow taller again, watching the pool she fell into shrink beneath her as she hit the thin glass roof above her. Her head bumped against the glass, hearing it crack a bit from the pressure below it. Having enough of this, Katara finally steeled herself for what she was going to do next and curved a hand into a fist...and punched upwards. The glass cut into her skin and made her groan in pain, but it was just tiny shards of glass as she tried climbing out, breathing in the fresh air that she had emerged into.

Katara felt like she could breathe in the fresh air forever, for it had been hot in the Earth King's palace. But she had just started to climb out when she heard a voice cry in horror:

"Bosco! A monster's invading the palace! We need to get the authorities over here!"

She knew who the Earth King was talking about: her.

And she was in big trouble now.

**...**

Team Avatar headed down the busy street, looking around for any signs of shady characters. At any signs of any shady people, though, Zuko or Sokka would demand for answers and if they had a growth potion in their inventory. They would quickly say no due to trying to avoid the wrath of the Fire Lord and a Southern Water Tribe warrior. Yet Toph stayed calm about it and didn't talk much with the citizens (being the loner type), while Aang just wanted to make sure that Katara would be okay.

The Avatar was getting even more worried for his girlfriend. What would happen if she was found out and people saw her as a giant monster? He did not want to find out how much taller she had gotten at the moment, but all that mattered now was to help shrink her. Yet he had a nagging feeling at the back of his head: what would happen if she couldn't shrink EVER? He didn't want to see her very unhappy as a giant WaterBender.

They were right down the street when they heard a male voice whisper "Hey you!"

Aang looked around the area, trying to find the owner of the voice. Then he heard it say "Yeah, you! Get that arrowhead of yours over here! I got a deal for you!"

_This must be it...the man who gave Katara that potion, _Aang realized. Turning around, he called to the others, "Hey guys! I think I found him!"

"What?! No!" the voice hissed again. "You'll bring the Fire Lord over here!"

On cue, they all came running over and came to a halt as the owner of the voice came out; he was a young man in his early twenties with short black hair and purple robes. And by the way he was looking at Zuko, he seemed to be afraid of getting into trouble.

"I won't execute you," Zuko promised. "Fire Lord's promise. I just want to ask you a few questions or so."

"You mean WE want to ask you some questions," Toph spoke up. "Now listen here: did you give a potion away yesterday?"

The man replied, "Well...I AM the Dealer. And I'll say that yes, I gave away a potion the day before. Then again, I always give away potions."

Sokka spoke up, "But did you give any specific potions away? Like, for some example...a GROWTH potion?!" he added angrily.

"Yeah, I gave that potion away," the Dealer admitted. "I gave it away to a rather attractive Water Tribe Girl; she said she was tired of looking up to her boyfriend...literally."

Aang nodded. "Then that was Katara, all right. Do you know what the antidote is? And can you help us shrink her back to her normal size?"

The Dealer looked rather uneasy at this. "I know there's a cure...but I forgot what it is." But as everyone groaned, he added quickly, "That's why I'm having it shipped here probably...maybe tomorrow afternoon. Just to be safer than sorry."

_Tomorrow afternoon?! _Aang thought in shock. They couldn't wait for that long; any time soon, the Earth King would find Katara and think she would be a monster. They had to get the cure right away or else something bad would happen.

"Can you send a message over to the delivery service and ask them to hurry?" Zuko asked. "And if they don't...I WILL consider executing you."

Despite this, though, Aang knew Zuko didn't really mean it. He was only using that threat as a last resort to hurry up; he was nothing like his father, former Phoenix King Ozai.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do," the Dealer said hurriedly. "And by the way...would YOU like a growth potion here? You can get it for only twenty gold coins."

At this, Sokka snapped, "Oh NO you don't! Your potion caused my sister to grow to mammoth size. So forget it! We won't buy anything else!"

"Wait a minute, Sokka," Aang said, holding up and arm to quiet him down. "What if I buy it? If they think Katara's a monster and try to attack her, I can tell everyone that I can try talking with her. Then I take the potion..."

"...and then you can grow too and convince her to stop the destruction!" Toph finished. "You know what? I'm with this plan. I say you buy it, Twinkletoes."

The Dealer nodded, and he and Aang made the trade: twenty gold coins for the growth potion. Once this was done, he said, "Make sure you take that potion at the right time. Take a spoonful of the stuff each day so you'll grow by inch, and at the end of two weeks, you'll be at the height you want to be at...but in this case, save your girlfriend, Avatar Aang. And good luck."

Aang nodded as he accepted the potion. "Thanks."

"No problem. And by the way..." His voice and smile got sly as he went on, "How about you give her a slap on the butt when you're done."

This left Aang a bit mortified at this, thinking that there was no way he could do that...unless if she told him. But Sokka looked angrier than shocked, so he reached over and decked the Dealer over the head with his boomerang. The salesman gave a small dizzy chuckle before falling over onto the ground, unconscious.

The Avatar glared at Sokka. "Was that really necessary?"

"...yep."

Aang was about to say something else to him when they heard a shout of "MONSTER!" He and his friends turned to see people rushing down the street towards the Earth King's palace. That could only mean one thing: Katara had been discovered and would soon be contained like a wild animal...or even be killed.

_We need to hurry,_ he thought as they headed down the street. _Before it's too late._

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat13: Here we go! This chapter is completed! And it looks like Katara's been found out and would soon go on a rampage...in the eyes of the citizens. What will happen next? Only the answers can be revealed in the next chapter...but when I'll update it, I don't know, but I'll write the best I can.**

**Plus, about the Dealer, he's an Expy of Miroku from the Inuyasha anime. Miroku is a monk...yet quite a dirty one by asking women to bear his children and flirting with Sango by trying to feel her butt. And that results in a slapped face. It's kinda the same with the Dealer here; you can say that they COULD be distant cousins.**

**Read and review, folks! Those who leave a review will get a virtual plush doll of either starter Pokémon from Pokémon X and Y versions; I prefer Fennekin. That, and you can get a virtual pizza of your choice. I do NOT allow any flames or else they will be put out with WaterBending or EarthBending. I DO, however, welcome advice, questions of any kind, and constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh.**

**See ya next time!**


	5. The End Of An Adventure

**AvatarCat13: Hey there, everyone, and welcome to the newest chapter for WaterBender's Giant Adventure! I've been trying to upload stories lately, and they're getting somewhere at last. I hope I do well enough in them and finish them sooner than later, but I often get distracted. But hey, some distractions can be good.**

**I've heard of a review from Jade's One Of A Kind asking if I was gonna finish this story in less than ten chapters or so. And I've decided on this: I might finish this story in two or three more chapters...along with the epilogue. I often do epilogues at the end of my stories; it shows you what's going on once the story is done.**

**So now that this is over, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Avatar: The Last AirBender? Nope. It belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

**Uploading Date: August 20, 2013**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**The End Of An Adventure  
**_

Before they could go over to the Earth King's palace, however, they had to get ready. So Team Avatar needed to go back to the Jasmine Dragon and get prepared to repel the citizens of Ba Sing Se. Aang wasn't sure if Iroh had heard about what happened to Katara, but he knew the former general of the Fire Nation could help out in any way he could. Yet while he was packing up, he saw the growth potion fall out of his pocket, he stared down at it.

Was he really prepared to do the unthinkable to help Katara? Was he prepared to grow to her height and reason with her? If so, then people would mistake the both of them for monsters and attack them...but there came another idea. Aang realized that he could _tell _the people what he was going to do; that way, they wouldn't overreact.

Once they were done, Aang and his friends went down to the kitchen where Iroh and Jin worked at. They told them the story, and Jin was surprised, yet Uncle Iroh (as he was often called by Zuko) stayed calm about it. In fact, when they finished the story, he was nodding as if he knew this was going to happen.

"I heard the news already," Iroh said as he set his cup of tea down. "The jealousy Katara has felt is quite becoming a giant problem for Ba Sing Se...pardon the pun."

"No problem," Toph replied, and Aang knew she got along well with the ex-general of the Fire Nation. "Puns are pretty funny to me. But still, she told me she regretted taking that potion and wants to be small again."

Iroh nodded. "I see. I know something like this when one of our ancestors was in the same situation in the Fire Nation capital city. They had a different cure for him back then, but it was so long ago that they must have come up with a new cure by now."

"So what do you want us to do about this, Uncle?" Zuko asked, eyebrow raised.

"Just do what you can for her until the cure arrives," Iroh replied. To Aang, he said, "And if you want to go ahead with the plan you made, then I am with you on this. I pray to the spirits for your safety and success, Avatar Aang."

Aang bowed his head to the ex-general. "Thanks, General Iroh."

"But what if you forget that plan when you start growing?" Sokka asked. "You don't want the people to start shouting about TWO monsters in Ba Sing Se."

"If you see me fixing to take the growth potion, give me a tap on the shoulder," Aang told him. "That way, we won't forget!"

_That's true, _he realized. _If I wouldn't feel him tapping my shoulder, I would've ignored him and taken the potion anyways. I don't want for Katara and me to cause trouble for the city._

After some more advice from Iroh, Team Avatar got geared up and ready for helping Katara with her giant problem. Beside Aang, Sokka was looking worried, and the Avatar looked around to see what was going on. Former members of the infamous Dai Li, who had been trusted to still stay in Ba Sing Se, were escorting people to their side of the city.

_Things are getting worse. The Dealer better get us that cure before we go even further. _He looked to the sky and thought, _Roku...Kyoshi...even Gyatso! Please keep Katara safe!_

**...**

Katara had just gotten free from the Earth King's palace when she stopped and began thinking things over. She could try and find Aang to see if he had found the cure for her, but she didn't wanted to cause any more trouble for the city. Earth King Kuei was already freaking out when he discovered her, so she was going to have to leave from the back of the city if she could get there and avoid any trouble. So she took one careful step at a time, causing a light rumble in the earth from her footsteps.

Then...she saw it coming. Troops of Earth Kingdom soldiers were marching over in droves, and there were even some catapults with lumps of rocks on them. Right away, Katara got into a battle stance, ready to defend herself...even if it was against the authorities. Aang could come later, but she had to do whatever she could to fend off the army.

She opened the WaterBending pouch around her waist and carefully Bended the water out of it, careful not to let any splash onto her. Then she took a deep breath and breathed over the wall of water before her to create an ice wall. Just then, the catapults were activated, and rocks showered the ice wall, threatening to break it down. Katara braced herself by holding the wall up with her hands as she grunted with the effort. More rocks were launched, so she reached a hand around her barrier, grabbed a rock, and threw it back.

"Look out!" a soldier called, jumping to the side. The same catapult that launched the rock she threw was then crushed beneath the rock.

"Sorry!" Katara called down to the soldiers, feeling guilty for what she did.

But the soldiers were not listening, for another soldier yelled, "That monster's really ticked off now! Let's finish it off quickly!"

Katara felt her fists clench in anger when she was called a monster. These soldiers were just like koala sheep: one mention of the word "monster", and they immediately fall for it instead of seeing the more important parts. But a rock was already sailing towards her head, so she pulled some water out of the ice wall and lashed at it, breaking it in half. She was panting from the extra Bending she had to do, but she ignored it; she had to keep fighting.

Once again, a rock was launched at her...this time joined by five extra rocks. Katara made her fingernails freeze with WaterBending until they became ice claws and swiped them at the rocks as she took a step back into the city. They were smashed to pieces, yet Katara remembered too late that she had let the water come onto her fingers to turn them into claws. So she started growing again a bit, but not too much this time, but this caused some uproar from the soldiers.

"The monster's growing some more!" the head soldier roared to his troops. "Keep throwing those rocks, men!"

Katara called, "Will you stop it already?! I'm sick of holding up this ice wall!"

With a roar of her own, she thrust her hands out and forced the ice wall to melt until it became water. Katara Bended the water away from her to avoid growing some more and put some of it into the WaterBending pouch around her waist before noticing more rocks. She swiped at them with her ice claws, but they were being chipped and scraped due to the tough texture of the boulders being thrown at her. Eventually, she was forced to back up until she was staggering back through the city some more, ignoring the shouts of people below her.

Then Katara looked around and saw that she had tumbled over the wall of Ba Sing Se and was now on its outside. She fell with a thud, causing a minor earthquake to occur but not enough to actually cause massive damage. Once she was getting up onto her feet, she noticed more soldiers run over to her and start chucking rocks at her. Katara quickly Bended some more water out of her Bending pouch and threw it before her attackers before Bending some of it to create fog around her. She watched the shadows appear and smirk, thinking she lost them good.

_Good, _Katara thought. Feeling sweat on her forehead and feeling herself grow a bit more, she sighed and thought some more, _Well, at least those soldiers won't find me._

But she was wrong.

A rock came hurtling towards her and crashed into her side, making her grunt in pain catching her off guard. When Katara spun around for the next attack, another rock then crashed into the side of her head and caused her to stumble. She fell to the ground like a tree, causing the ground beneath her to tremble from the fall, as she groaned from the pain in her side and head. Blood was dripping from her wounds, but for some reason, she wasn't growing from it; perhaps blood didn't count as a liquid that forced her to grow.

However, things got worse from there. As soon as Katara tried pushing herself off the ground, a rope wound itself around her right arm, forcing it down. She tried pulling the water from her pouch over towards her, but that arm was forced down too. Luckily, she could use her feet to kick out at the soldiers behind her...until those were brought down too.

Now Katara was pinned to the ground, trapped by Earth Kingdom soldiers now much smaller than she. She wished she hadn't been jealous of Aang about being taller than her, and now, she was going to be put down like a rampaging platypus bear. That thought made her wish Aang was here right now, tears in her eyes as she recalled how they fought by each other's sides. And she could normally hold take care of herself in a battle...but not this time.

"No...Aang..." Feeling the ropes get replaced by earth as she grew (and no longer able to take the pain), she cried to the air, "Aang! I'm trapped! Help me! Help!"

**...**

Speaking of Aang, the Avatar and Team Avatar were hurrying through the air above the city when Aang stopped suddenly and slapped his forehead. He forgot that he had his glider staff with him; he could use it to fly and check the area to see if Katara was around. He didn't want to know what would happen if he reached her too late, for she could be put down if she was seen as a monster.

So he stood up in Appa's saddle and took out his glider staff, making its wings pop out. Ignoring the looks his friends gave him, he took off and glided around the city, keeping a lookout. Perhaps Katara had already left the city and was waiting until the potion's effects probably died down. But as he flew around, he heard a faraway and familiar voice call in distress:

"Aang! I'm trapped! Help me! Help!"

"She's coming from the south," Aang muttered with realization. Noticing the others on Appa's saddle as the bison took flight, he flew down and called, "Katara's in trouble! We need to get over to her! Now!"

"On it!" Sokka called. He shook the reins and called, "Yip yip, Appa!"

Appa gave a roar and headed over towards the direction where the scream came from. Aang sped after the group, picking up the pace with a burst of AirBending by kicking the air. They fell through the air in a swooping motion at the sound of more shouting and the sight of people heading to the south part of the city. But once they reached the southern wall of Ba Sing Se, Aang felt shock, horror, and anger at what he saw before them.

Katara was there certainly, looking a lot taller than she was when she and Toph made off for the old Ba Sing Se. She looked to be around fifty feet tall, but she was pinned to the ground by Earth Kingdom soldiers, her arms, legs, and neck held down by earth. Blood was also dripping from a few wounds on the sides of her head and sides, and she looked exhausted from struggling.

This act made Aang feel pure anger towards the soldiers about what they were doing to his girlfriend. They hadn't recognized her for who she was, and they were treating her as if she was a heartless monster. He knew he had to do something before she would be put down like a rabid wild animal.

"ENOUGH!" Aang roared, slamming his staff down and blowing away some soldiers with his AirBending. Glaring around at them, he walked over to the attackers as he called, "Everyone, listen! The 'monster' you're all attacking is Katara! She's my girlfriend, and she's one of the war heroes who, four years ago, helped put an end to the Hundred Year War Fire Lord Sozin started! Yes, she's fifty feet tall now, but can you stop the attack for just one second?!"

The lead soldier growled, "Really? What makes you think you can stop her, eh?"

"He's right," the Earth King spoke as he and Bosco the bear stepped out from the crowd. "War hero or not, she caused some serious damage to my palace! What do you think you can do to fix all of this?"

Aang held up the growth potion in his hand and said, "I got this from a dealer. This is the same kind of potion that made Katara to grow to the height she is now. I'm fixing to take some of this and reassure her that things will be okay. But when I take this, do NOT attack her or me. All I need is a giant tank of water or something, and the potion will work if the user is doused in any amount of liquid, be it plain water, sweat, or tears."

Zuko looked to the side and barked, "You all heard him! Someone bring him some water!"

"And back up!" Toph called, freeing Katara with her own EarthBending. "If I see you EVER do something like that again, I'll rip your eyes out and use them as feet eyes!"

Several people (Team Avatar included) nodded and headed off to find one. To make sure no one struck out at his girlfriend, Aang stepped in between Katara and the citizens to protect the former from them. He leapt up onto her until she was sitting before her, keeping a lookout for anyone would still attack despite his words.

"Aang?" Katara said, looking down at him as he turned to face her. "You DO know you're standing on my breast, right?"

"I am?" Aang asked, blushing. He leapt down to the ground and called up to her, "Sorry! Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Katara blushed too. "You're already helping me, and I appreciate that very much. But Aang?" She was looking a bit guilty now. "Why ARE you helping me? After what I did?"

But before Aang could reply, he heard Sokka call, "Okay, Aang! We got the stuff!"

Aang nodded and sped forward on his air scooter, noticing two giant tubs of water being brought over by twenty-five people each. "How come you got two of them?" he asked, dispelling the sphere of air.

"Hey, you're fixing to turn into a giant Avatar who gets to be spirits know feet tall, same as Katara," Sokka reasoned. "And if there's anyone who can get my sister out of this mess, it's you...and me when I'm around to help."

"Ha!" Toph laughed snidely, making Sokka glare at her indignantly.

"Okay, that's enough. Seriously, thanks, guys," Aang said to Team Avatar. He faced Katara and called to the crowd, "I'm fixing to take the potion! Here we go!"

He pulled up the cork for the bottle and gave it a sniff; it smelled like a mix of all kinds of fruit. Aang took a deep breath and gulped down the potion in a few gulps, and it DID taste like fruit. He could feel some kind of power in his body, and it felt like he was either going into the Avatar State or the potion was taking effect. The others were looking over at the Avatar in confusion, and Katara was staring down at her boyfriend in concern.

Finally, Aang called, "Everyone stand back! The potion's starting to work!"

They did. Aang took another deep breath and started Bending water out of the tubs. He felt his eyes and arrows glow as he summoned all of the water over to him and made it wash over his body. To the side, Toph Bended a large trench so that the water could go into there and that the citizens could avoid being stepped on by two giant Benders. And once Aang had all the water washed over him, he felt a strange tingling in his body...then it happened.

He suddenly found himself rising over the people of Ba Sing Se, but he knew he was not floating above them with AirBending. This time, he was growing higher above them, watching them gasp in awe and amazement. Even Appa, who had been flying around above their heads, had to move out of the way from his master as he continued to grow. Aang closed his eyes, preparing himself for what he was going to do next once the growing stopped.

At last, he opened his eyes and was now looking into Katara's bright blue eyes. He was at the same height as her now, and now was the time to comfort her.

"A-Aang?" Katara gasped, stumbling back. "What...what did you do?"

Aang gently took her hand in his and said, "Katara, I'm doing this for you. Now let's get to somewhere with lots more space."

So he gently led her away from the citizens, who had to move out of the way to avoid being crushed beneath their feet. Aang led Katara over the wall until they were facing the desert that rested beside Ba Sing Se, where it led to the Serpent's Pass. Once they arrived, the two Benders faced each other, towering over the wall and the people who gathered to see this.

Finally, Katara spoke, "Aang...why on earth did you do this? You didn't have to do it to cover up my mistake."

"I already know of what you did," Aang told her gently. "I'm not angry, but I'm a little bit disappointed. Plus, I heard about the potion. Aren't you always talking about how wrong it was to be jealous?"

"I never said it like that!" Katara snapped, her voice ringing out into the air. Noticing the people on the wall, however, she said, "Sorry...but Aang...you know what? I WAS jealous. You've gotten taller than me recently, and I missed the days when I could look down to you. Or maybe when we looked each other in the eyes."

Aang shrugged. "Well, we're at the same height now," he added with a chuckle.

Katara didn't look amused, however. She looked forlorn as she went on, "We are NOW, but now I wish we were back to our regular size. Plus, I even took a potion from a stranger and didn't read the instructions. Now...look at me!" She looked down her body in dismay as she finished.

"I know, and you still look beautiful no matter what you go through," Aang reassured her, resting a hand on her cheek. "Plus, I know that we're both giants now, but I'm with you whether we'd be large or small. And what that means is that if we'll be stuck at this height forever and we'll still be together, I think it'll be worth it. We're in it together."

When he said that, Aang realized that he meant every word. He had loved Katara ever since she had freed him from the iceberg four years ago. He had always fought by her side and many more, and they always supported each other through thick or thin. As he looked up, he saw his Water Tribe girlfriend give him a concerned look before her face transformed into a small smile.

"Aang..." Katara moved closer until she draped his arms around her. "...if you're willing to be a giant with me forever...then I'll stay this way too. I'll be there for you no matter what size we go through. I love you, Aang."

"I love you too, Katara," Aang said with a smile.

Katara smiled weakly at him before the Avatar started leaning in to kiss her. As they kissed, they heard the people way below them say either "Aww!" or "Better leave 'em alone", but it didn't matter. They were giants together, and they would get through this together. Plus, they would have continued their kissing if a familiar yet new voice called out to them.

"HEY! YOU TWO!"

Both Aang and Katara broke their kiss apart and looked down at Appa, Sokka driving the bison over towards them. There was the Dealer below their faces on Appa's saddle with the others, holding up two large purple bottles, but the two Benders were now too big to see what the description on the front said. So Aang held out his hand, and his animal guide landed easily on the palm of his hand.

"I finally got the antidote!" the Dealer called. "It took four hours to get here from the Abbey, but it's finally here!"

Below their feet, one of the soldiers yelled, "He's from the black market! He's under arrest!"

Glaring down at the soldier who said it, Katara stomped the ground once, creating a loud thud in the earth.

"...until now!"

"What's the catch?" Aang asked, gazing down at the young man on the bison on his hand.

The Dealer shook his head. "There's no catch...for now. For two giants like you, just pour the whole thing in your mouths, and you'll shrink back to your normal selves. But we heard what you said, so you sure you want to take this potion?"

Aang shrugged before looking up at Katara. "What do you wanna do? Do you want to go back to normal, or do you want to stay at this size?"

"That's something I wanted to ask you too," Katara answered. "And like you said, no matter what size we are, we'll be in this forever."

"In that case..." Aang looked down at the bison on his palm. "Hand over the antidotes."

Down below, Toph called, "Get Appa outta here!"

"Got it!" Sokka called from the front. "Yip yip, Appa!"

The Dealer nodded and tossed them both up towards them, and Katara easily caught them. She handed one to Aang, who met her gaze as if asking her if she was sure she wanted to do this. The relieved and resigned look on her face told him that she was ready to do this, and he supported her in this decision. Once Appa took off, the two of them opened the bottles, the inside smelling like tropical fruit, and easily downed them as if it was medicine. Aang and Katara shared a look and grasped each other's hands, preparing for what was to come.

Finally, Aang felt a tingling sensation throughout his body as he saw the ground start coming towards him. Beside him, Katara was gazing around in awe as they started shrinking, and the people were gawking up at them, whispering to each other. Appa was flying around them, but he appeared to get bigger...yet Aang knew that wasn't the case.

**(Author's Note: I'm changing POVs now.)**

At long last, the two of them were in the middle of the crowd, back to their regular height. Katara felt her body a bit and knew that she was back to her normal size...and she was really grateful. But she had started to feel other parts of her body (like around her chest, hips, and behind) start to grow a bit, and thanks to the antidote, they wouldn't grow much anymore. She noticed her brother and their friends come out of the crowd to shield them just in case of any attacks.

"You see?" Aang was looking around at the citizens. "Katara has been affected by a growth potion, but now she's back to her normal size!"

"And I'm sorry for causing any damage to the city," Katara added in modesty. "I promise that I won't be doing something like that ever again. As for the person who gave me the potion...he came up with that potion all by himself. And he also made the cure for the growth potion."

Aang nodded with her. "That's why we're letting him join us. If he wants to. And like Katara said, we'll pay for any damages done to the city."

The people shared looks before sending the couple (mostly to Katara) apologetic looks and even praises. The rest of Team Avatar (the Dealer included) came over to give them either hugs or shoulder slaps, but the Dealer kept a distance, nodding with a smile. But he gave a grunt of surprise as the people crowded around him, giving him praises for the potions, and then he smiled and joined in with cheering.

Once the people began to go back to the city, Katara looked to the Dealer and said, "Thanks for getting us the antidotes, Dealer. I don't know what we would've done without your help."

"No problem...and call me Miroku," he said with a smile. "I'm always happy to help out a person who needs help; that's why I'd like to join Team Avatar. And about that potion...I wasn't the one who made it."

"I know," Toph said, popping up behind him. As Miroku gave her a startled look, she added, "I can tell if someone is telling the truth or not. But still...it's nice of you to join us."

Miroku smiled. "Thanks for letting me in your team. I'm always ready to hand out some good assistance. And speaking of assistance..."

And to Katara's shock, she felt a hand grope at her behind...and it wasn't Aang. She whirled around at Miroku, who had a bit of a naughty smirk on his face, and slapped him hard in the face. Sokka came over when the dealer was getting back into focus and bonked him on the head with his boomerang.

"Was that really necessary?" Zuko piped up. "I'm not throwing him in prison...but wasn't that a bit over the top?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Katara retorted. "He was groping my butt!"

Sokka added, "And I wasn't gonna let anyone else grope her butt!"

"Let's take him back to the Jasmine Dragon," Aang suggested. "That way, he can have some warm tea when he wakes up."

Katara nodded, helping the others get the unconscious Miroku onto Appa's saddle, where he laid limply out like a ragdoll. Momo immediately curled up next to him, having seemed to have taken a liking towards the shady man. But as Appa lifted off the ground and flew off towards the city, Katara backed away from the others and rested a hand on her behind, not just because she was embarrassed by Miroku, but because of a certain effect from the potion.

_We'll take a look at it when we get back. It's taking effect on my chest, hips, and rear. _But Katara shrugged it off for now and thought, _I'm tired after today, though. I think a good cup of tea and a nap will clear things up._

_**The End...for now!**_

**...**

**AvatarCat13: Well, that's that, folks, and I hope you liked it. The end of WaterBender's Giant Adventure...but I'll be adding an epilogue. And about the guy named Miroku...he's not the real Miroku. The real guy in Inuyasha lives in Feudal Japan, is married to Sango, and is the father of twins. I actually haven't seen the end of Inuyasha, but it's nice.**

**Plus, you might have noticed that while she's back to her normal size, Katara is starting to get the smaller effects of the growth potion. The epilogue is gonna explain the side effects of the potion, and I got something else to say. You all know of how voluptuous she looked on Kataang Island Adventure? Well, the epilogue is gonna explain on how she got to be that way. And those who haven't read that story, you can check it out anytime.**

**Just remember to read and review! Those who do will get a virtual growth potion. Don't worry, it's not the real thing; it's virtual lemon-lime soda and grape soda. I do NOT allow any flames on here, or else they'll be put out with WaterBending. But I DO allow advice, questions of any kind, and constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh.**

**And Jade, since you guessed that this chapter would be less than ten chapters, then you win the prize: a Kataang Statue! Once again, thank you and the rest for reading this FanFic.**

**See ya next time!**


	6. Epilogue

**AvatarCat13: Hey there, everyone, and welcome to the epilogue of WaterBender's Giant Adventure! Yep, I said epilogue. I often always make epilogues to my stories except for if they only have one chapter.**

**I've had quite some fun making this story, and I've always wondered if a person from the series would grow really tall. Well, it's finally been accomplished, and I hope you all enjoyed this story! Plus, about the start of this last chapter, it's a bit like the first chapter of this story; it's kinda like any cartoon like on SpongeBob, where SpongeBob and Patrick get bored and...you know what? Forget it. You get the idea.**

**Now...let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Remember that I don't own Avatar: The Last AirBender; it belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. And I also don't own Miroku from Inuyasha. This guy on my story is made to be somewhat like him.**

**Finishing Date: August 22, 2013**

**Enjoy the last chapter!**

**...**

_**Epilogue**_

It was late afternoon in Ba Sing Se, especially at the Jasmine Dragon tea shop. But right now, everyone was at work to repair the broken city. All except for a certain person already sipping tea while thinking of what had happened.

Katara sat at an outside table on the balcony, watching the sun start to set over the horizon. She was once again all dressed up in her warm-weather Water Tribe robes, and her hair had been let loose until it became a bushy mane of hair. Right now, she was thinking of all that had happened today, patting Momo absentmindedly. She had been through quite an adventure by growing to giant size, yet she was happy she was small again.

"What about my body, though?" she wondered aloud to herself, looking down at her body and feeling it. Katara had just noticed that certain parts of her had started to get a bit bigger.

But as she finished speaking, she heard a gentle knock at the door and turned around. Standing at the doorway was Aang, dressed up once again in his formal Air Nomad robes with his glider staff connected to a strap on the back. Just as usual, the AirBending Avatar looked very dashing, his lean yet powerful frame silhouetted against the reddish sunlight.

"I saw the sunset already...and it's beautiful," Aang told her with that gentle goofy smile on his face. "Just like you, sweetheart."

Katara gave him a smile, saying, "Hey, sweetie." She got up from her seat and walked over to him, looking up at him and into his eyes as she remarked, "I'm not feeling any jealousy now."

Aang replied, "That's good to hear. And by the way...can you tell me more about what all happened about this growing thing?"

"I can," Katara answered, looking to the side. She closed her eyes as she sighed, opening them again and saying, "You see...women in my tribe aren't as tall as other women in the world. Living in the South Pole for almost all of your life can get tiresome when you don't reach up to your brother's chin. And when I saw your new height...I was reminded very much of Sokka. You saw how tall he is now."

"Oh...I never thought of that until just now," Aang said, a humbled look on his face. "I'm sorry I didn't know about your problem. You know what?" He sighed. "Katara, this entire thing today was my fault. If I hadn't shown off my new height, then you wouldn't have grown and almost been killed."

Katara smiled up at him and caressed his cheek with her hand. "Aang, don't say that. Everyone deserves to show off their skills or some other thing. For example, you got those arrows of yours for being an excellent AirBender, right?"

Aang nodded. "Yeah."

"And I got to be a master WaterBender thanks to Master Pakku," Katara went on. "But I must've forgotten all of that yesterday when I bought that potion."

"Well, I won't argue with that." Then Aang asked in a rather sly tone, a crafty grin on his face, "So...nothing could've hurt you while you were a giantess?"

Confused, Katara replied, "No, not much except for those rocks...and they DID hurt. Why?"

Aang shrugged and said, "Nothing. Just...this." And to her great surprise, he reached around her hips and gave her behind a whole-hearted slap.

"Hey!" Katara yelped, jumping back and smoothing a hand over her smacked rear. She stalked towards him, snapping, "Aang, that was really uncalled for?! Why did you do that?!"

"Miroku told me good-luck on saving you," Aang explained hastily, backing away from her. "And...he said that once we're done with it, he said I could...well, give your butt a slap," he added with a big blush on his sheepishly grinning face. "It's getting bigger, by the way."

Katara's brief anger faded away when she heard of the dealer. At this, she recalled Miroku eying her behind with a slightly perverted look in his eyes and then groping her behind. She was very thankful for him helping her out, but it was time for him to learn a lesson about being a pervert.

So she said slyly, "Well...my hips did get a bit bigger too, so you can feel them. But in return for that...I'm gonna give you some payback."

Thus, she held her boyfriend's hands in hers, hoisted them above their heads, and froze them to the wall. Katara gave Aang a crafty grin in return and started tickling him all over, making him laugh and squirm. She knew he was a skilled WaterBender like her thanks to being the Avatar, so anytime she saw him try to unfreeze himself, she would kiss him on the lips to distract him. Finally, when he yelped and laughed "Okay, I give!", she pulled back and unfroze his arms with WaterBending while he rubbed his free yet cold wrists.

"There. That's what Miroku will be expecting next time if he gropes my butt again...and you when we're alone," Katara said with a wink. "NOW you can wrap your arms around my waist."

"Well...okay."

Katara quivered a bit with desire as Aang wrapped his arms around her waist before resting his hands on her hips. And when he even gently gripped her behind, she didn't mind this time as long as it was him groping her like that. To seal that she was fine with what he was doing, she leaned up the best she could and captured his mouth with hers into a kiss. It felt like the world around them had become a giant beacon as they embraced and kissed in the dying sunlight.

"You know what we can use?" Aang asked breathlessly once they broke this kiss, his girlfriend's arms still wrapped around his neck. "We could use a vacation. You know, to get away from the politics and stuff. Not to be lazy or anything," he added with a chuckle.

This made Katara laugh with him. "Yeah. And you know where I'd like to spend a vacation at? I was thinking of a tropical island, and I'd like to see some of that."

Aang raised an eyebrow at her. "What about the Fire Nation? Surely they've got plenty of tropical islands there?"

"I know," Katara said, backing up what she was saying. "I was just saying that maybe we can find a lone island. Just to ourselves."

"Just to ourselves?"

"Yes."

Katara smiled up at him, splitting apart from him. "I'm getting hungry; being a giant for a day can really make your appetite grow. Get it?" she finished with a laugh.

Aang laughed with her. "Yep. And I'm getting hungry too. Let's go inside."

"Sounds like a plan." Katara got onto her toes and kissed him again, saying, "You sure were cute when I was taller than you. And now...you're even more handsome. I love you, Aang."

"I love you too," Aang replied with a smile, kissing her back. "With all my heart and soul. Now let's go eat."

Katara let him go ahead back to the Jasmine Dragon before looking back at the sunset. Come to think of it, a vacation really was nice to have. Due to all the politics and meetings so far, it was high time they took a small break for it all. But growing to fifty feet tall and fighting Earth Kingdom soldiers was enough adventure for her for one day, so she wasn't too very adventurous at the moment.

Where one adventure ended, another would be around the corner. And Katara would join Aang in meeting it all the way.

_**The End!**_

**...**

**AvatarCat13: Finally! This FanFic is done at last! And I'm sorry it's a bit short, but many epilogues are usually kinda short. A review from TheLucky38 had asked me if I was going to make an alternate ending, one of what would happen if Aang and Katara decided to tour the world in their giant size. But what would they eat? And how would they handle being giants in town? So for now...no alternate ending.**

**Still, a finished story means that I now have time to work on other stories. I know I gotta update Kataang Island Adventure 2 and all the such, but I've already put some up for adoption. Some, though, I MIGHT make remakes of them. But which ones, you ask? I'll have to think that one out.**

**So remember to read and review! Anyone who had read and reviewed this story will get a virtual statuette of Aang and Katara in their giant size. I do NOT allow flames, but advice, questions of any kind, and constructive criticism are welcome as long as it's not harsh.**

**And finally, here's a list of all the people who have reviewed this story. Thank you all!**

_**Reviewers: CharlieFibrosis, TheLucky38, bendergurl123, Reading Heart, Guest, and Jade's One Of A Kind, **_

**SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


End file.
